Slayer
A "Slayer" is a special kind of "chosen" woman gifted with abilities that made them hazardous to vampires. The Slayer is the antithesis of vampirism, some sort of natural control mechanism to keep the vampire race at bay so that their numbers do not proliferate too far and wind up threatening the dominion of ordinary humans. While known primarily as the "Vampire Slayer," the Slayer also acted as a hunter of evil mystical forces in general (demons, bad witches, etc.). Slayers were legendary figures throughout history and the world. Additionally, Slayers were viewed and feared as something of a "Boogeyman" figure among demons. History There's a legend that says that back in ancient times, before recorded history, there was an ancient Empire that today is known as Atlantis...many thousands of years ago it was a highly advanced culture...both in science and magic. These ancient sorcerer-kings ruled a vast empire that has long since disintegrated...hardly anything remains of it today except the echoes of a memory...and the reason why it fell was that they tried to use their powers to open a gateway into a different dimension, or a level of being radically different from our own, They let something loose into the world...something dark and evil, beyond their ability to control or counter...the Rakshasa. These demons flooded into our world and threatened to take over everything, and no one could stop them, they were just too bloody powerful, and resistant to high level magics. They were finally stopped by Atlantean mages...call them Necromancers, for lack of a better word, who figured out how to turn the Rakshasas's own power against them. What they did was create this powerful spell that turned them into Demi-human Vampires...creatures who were resistant to soul draining, who had the power of demons, and who---most of all---could kill a Rakshasa bare-handed, drink their blood, steal back their life essence. The spell worked by transmission of blood...one Vampire could create others by sharing their own vitality, bringing humans over to the state of Vampirism, and thus they were able to create an army almost overnight who could turn back the tide and wipe out the scourge of the Rakshasa. The spell worked by transmission of blood...one Vampire could create others by sharing their own vitality, bringing humans over to the state of Vampirism, and thus they were able to create an army almost overnight who could turn back the tide and wipe out the scourge of the Rakshasa. Of course then, once they'd achieved their victory, the problem for the surviving humans was what to do about the Vampires. A real Catch 22. Without the Vampires, the Rakshasa could visit Earth again and finish what they started the first time around, but if there were too many Vampires in the world...it could go very bad for normal humans. Obviously there needed to be a balance, so the surviving mages created an antidote, a human who got invested with the power needed to fight Vampires...the Slayer. Activation A Slayer is always a young girl of approximately 16 or 17, still a virgin...at least at first, whose blood has never been quickened. No one knows why the Slayer is chosen, only that the Powers that Be decide to make her the Chosen One at the time of her conception. Though they can be identified by a unique birth mark. Activation was a powerful experience. Slayers tended to experience slight disorientation but seemingly felt a burst of power, though this momentary experience would vary from Slayer to Slayer. Sometimes the Slayer would experience nothing but a "tickle" and sometimes there would be a sudden rush of energy so powerful that it could knock the Slayer backwards. Their powers appeared to manifest at the exact moment of activation as well as the urge to fight and protect. Powers and Abilities When she awakens, the Slayer gains increased strength and speed, heightened senses and alertness, almost perfect hand to eye coordination with agility and reflexes that are quite literally superhuman. Slayers are different from ordinary mortals...vampire blood affects them differently it acts as a more like a catalyst than an activating agent. Instead of turning hem when a Slayer drinks a Vampire’s blood it activates their own latent potential. In addition when Slayers get bitten they don’t metamorphosis themselves into vampires. Rather if they survive being attacked they spring back stronger than before, as if the taste of Vampire blood intensified the Slayer within them, making them stronger, faster and far more powerful than how they were before.